steamgearfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbaso Vanboom
The reckless Barbaso Vanboom, once the noble Goblin Barb Goldpaw, leads the company of Vanboom Industries. While his past spirit was shattered, a small glimmer of it was still present during his age of madness. The Banishment Barb Goldpaw and his brother, Kazzil, constantly argued over leadership over the Goldpaw family. In the end, Kazzil won, stating that Barb is too reckless to lead them anywhere but ruin. This in turn enraged Barb which led him to his banishment from the Hearth of Goldpaw. He begun roaming the vast land of Kalimdor on his own, only remembering hatred and sorrow from his past. His nightmare led him to Giant's Rest, Winterspring, where he was at the brink of madness. Whatever evil was buried there, it drove the good side of Barb out of him, leaving only burning hatred and dark sorrow. All that remained was the remains of a broken Goblin and a new soul inhabitating it. The Founding of Vanboom Industries Barb Goldpaw, now known as Barbaso Vanboom, journey to the Eastern Kingdoms, where he begun to gather 101 Goblins from different areas. Inorder to speed up the process, Barbaso created a shadowy twin of himself. With 101 Goblins gathered, Barbaso led them to Stranglethorn Vale, where they would take part in a free-for-all battle at the Gurubashi Arena. As Barbaso watched the Goblins destroy themselves, he felt nothing but hatred towards his past. The match ended with a Goblin covered with pieces of grills standing atop the other hundred slain Goblins. On that day, he earned the name Commander Grillblast. Barbaso Vanboom, alongside his new Commander, begun to manipulate more unexperienced Goblins into their bidding, until they had them in numbers of a company. The Vanboom Industries While Grillblast was silently raiding towns for supplies and training their forces, Barbaso begun to research on many different topics, though mainly Flameberge. He had heard stories of a blade of pure flames and hatred, and he believed that he would need it inorder to conquer his enemies, but he didn't know how to reforge it or where the pieces were. While Grillblast was training his forces, a brave Goblin by the name of Rusty started to revolt. This in turn angered Commander Grillblast. Rusty was taken to Barbaso by the Commander, who believed that Rusty would have to be executed for his behaviour. Barbaso believed otherwise, seeing bravery in the Goblin, he not only let him live, but also promoted him to Officer. Rusty was thankful that he was able to live onwards on that day. Many other members of Vanboom begun to call him Rustfuse. While in a meeting with Lord Barbaso and Commander Grillblast, Officer Rustfuse suggested the name Vanboom Industries for their company. Rustfuse had succeeded in finding a perfect base for Barbaso Vanboom: New Kargath. Barbaso ordered Grillblast to buy it from the Horde, which he was able to do. New Kargath was renamed Barbpoint. Claiming Flamberge Barbaso had eyes everywhere, and this gave him information about almost any area. He had heard, that the Steamgear Trading Co. had reforged Flameberge. This was the moment that Barbaso had been waiting for. He sent his twin phantom to claim Flameberge for him. The Phantom traveled to Fuselight-by-the-Sea, where Draxle Steamgear was working at the time. He made him believe that he is a weapon collector, and with enough bargaining, Draxle sold Flameberge to him for 2000 gold. When the Phantom returned back to Barbaso, he learned that the blade had lost it's power and is in need of being empowered once again. Barbaso didn't see this as a problem, as he had a plan for something like this. He communicated with Cinderflame, whom was still imprisoned inside Flameberge. The elemental channeled a part of his power into Barbaso so he could restore Flameberge back to it's fullest. This in turn made Barbaso a slave to Cinderflame. Preparations for War Barbaso had channeled a part of Cinderflame's power into Flameberge and he believed that it would be enough to destroy the Steamgear Trading Co.. He traveled to Fuselight where he would cause havoc and destruction, but he was stopped by the Hydromancer, Krezzik Sparxson. Barbaso returned to Barbpoint to begin preparations for war. The Commander had to start training the forces twice as hard, Officer Rustfuse was sent to Kalimdor instead to claim Barbaso a powerful artifact of flames from the Prospectors of Tanaris. Barbaso knew that the Steamgear Trading Co would lay siege upon their fortress soon, so he did anything to slow down them. Grillblast formed three outposts around Badlands, two of which were used to spy on Fuselight. Downfall Barbpoint's gates had been breached, the Commander slayen by the hands of Blaw Goldpaw, Riket Steamhealer and Draxle Steamgear, Officer Rustfuse never returned from Kalimdor and the Steamgear Trading Co. was knocking on the doorstep of Barbaso. The Barb Goldpaw inside him knew there was no escape, he knew that at last his soul will find rest, but Barbaso pushed himself further. He knew a place where Flameberge would be empowered even quicker: Blackrock Mountain. As the main-gate was destroyed, he made a portal to an area in Blackrock Mountain, but he was assaulted by a single Goblin as he was stepping trough the portal. This Goblin was easily outmatched by Barbaso, who burned him alive with reckless flames and hung him with chains over himself as he watched Flameberge grow in power. Barbpoint had fallen, Draxle Steamgear and Riket Steamhealer found the portal which Barbaso created and went trough it. As they stepped trough it. they were greeted by the evil Lord Vanboom sitting atop a broken throne, Flameberge levitating infront of him and an unknown charred Goblin hanging above him. Barbaso stood up, called down Flameberge and walked towards the two Steamgears. Draxle and Riket fought valiantly against Barbaso, but Barbaso was able to survive many of their attacks. As the battle progressed, Vanboom was able to empower Flameberge, only to be interrupted by the inner Barb, who called upon the visions of the past to aid in defeating Barbaso. Barbaso's failure during the battle angered Cinderflame, who knew he had to step into the battle. Vanboom would have won the battle, if it weren't for the blessing which Buzzek Steamgear placed upon Riket and Draxle. As Cinderflame had lost most of his power in charging Flameberge, he retreated back into Flameberge and ordered Barbaso to channel the very core flames into Flameberge to finish off his foes. This was Cinderflame's biggest mistake, as Flameberge was also greatly exposed during this. Draxle kicked Barbaso as he was channeling, which caused him to lose grip on Flameberge. Riket used his weapon to shred Flameberge into pieces, destroying both Cinderflame and Barbaso. As Flameberge was destroyed, Barbaso was gone, only the weak spirit of Barb Goldpaw remained, his last moments were spent with his long lost brother, Kazzil Goldpaw. Notes and Trivia * According to the flavour text of Barbaso's custom card, he has a secret crush on Thrall, the former Warchief of the Horde.